Twisting Path To Paradise
by fullmoonhowls
Summary: Kiba, Hige, Blue and Tsume leave Toboe behind in a forest. Thirteen years later, they come back and things get complicated! Full summary inside. Sorry. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Noi: Hey! This is my second Wolf's Rain fic!

Tsume: Not another one!

Noi: Yup and I'm a lot nicer with everybody in this fic, I think. Nope. Not through the whole fic!

Kiba: You can be very evil!

Noi: I know! Ok! Disclaimer! Wait! Summary!

Summary: Toboe is a full grown wolf and in a different pack after Kiba and the others leave him in a forest. Thirteen years later, the others show up and everything goes a little chaotic. Toboe has to make some important decisions that will change his life for good or bad, depending on what he decides. What will the others do if Toboe decides a choice they don't like? How will they react and will they search for Paradise and Cheza? If they do, what will happen on the way?

Noi: Ok! Now the disclaimer!

Toboe: What happened to thingy?

Noi: That was in the other fics and...Oh hell with it! For those have not read my other fics, thingy is another name for the disclaimer. I like calling it the thingy! Now the thingy!

Hige: Me! I want to do it!

Noi: Go a head!

Hige: Noi doesn't own Wolf's Rain. She only owns Luna, Megumi, Melody and Katsu! Hey! Those are the same names in the other fic!

Noi: Hey! Shut up! This chapter was written before the other fic. I just decided not to even put this one up, but am going to now! Luna isn't used in any of the other fics, but the other names are.

Blue: Why the same names?

Noi: Because I'm stupid and didn't want to have to think of names! I'm really lazy when comes down to names! Warning! I don't know the plot for this fic is as of yet! Maybe if I think of the second chapter, I'll figure it out. Maybe I already know. I really don't know. Now I'm confusing myself.

Tsume: Yea. Me too!

Noi: On with the story!

* * *

Toboe sits down at the base of a tree, watching his son and daughter play. Toboe was a grown wolf now, with two twelve year old pups. They both have red hair, the boy has short hair and the girl has waist-long hair in a braid and they have green eyes. 

"Megumi! Melody! Be careful!" Toboe yells as Megumi and Melody wrestle and nearly dislocate each other's arms. They look at Toboe and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry papa!" They say in unison and go back to playing. Toboe smilee at how innocent they are. The twins are more innocent then when he was at thier age. Toboe frowns. He no longer has innocense. His innocense left him, just like they did, thirteen years ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK! 

"Toboe! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Tsume yelled. The others stopped to wait for Toboe after hearing Tsume. Toboe sighed and ran faster to catch up with the rest of the pack. When he got there, Toboe flopped on the ground panting.

"Can...we rest?" Toboe asked. Toboe looked at everybody who were looking at Kiba. Kiba gave a small smile.

"I don't see why not." Kiba said and everybody sat down. Toboe smiled and drifted off to sleep, thinking how the forest looked beautiful. When Toboe woke up, he was alone. Toboe quickly stood up and looked around. They were gone. Toboe looked up at the sky and saw the full moon.

Toboe howled. He howled for the others to come back. He stopped howling after a while and listened. Nothing, but silence. Toboe howled again. Only this time, he howled out of sadness and for being alone. He stopped howling, layed down and fell asleep in a ball.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw a wolf he didn't know that stared at him with green eyes. Toboe yelped and got away from the wolf as fast as he could, making him trip over his own feet and falling with a thud.

"W-who are you?" Toboe asked frightened. The wolf had black fur and the wolf smiled. The wolf took up her human illusion. It was a girl with black hair that went past her shoulders, green eyes, baggy blue jeans, a sleeveless blue shirt and tennis shoes.

"I'm Luna! Who are you?" Luna asked and Toboe also brought up his human illusion.

"Toboe. Do you live in this forest?" Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yup! With my pack! By the way, where's yours?"

"I don't know. We stopped to rest in this forest and I fell asleep. When I woke up last night, they were gone. I howled for them, but they didn't answer."

"Oh! So you're the wolf we heard howling! I wanted to howl back, but our leader said to wait till morning! By the looks of it, you're a pup! Just like me! Papa! Papa! Come on out!" Luna said. Soon a black wolf with gold eyes came out of the bushes behind Luna. Toboe gulped. The wolf smiled and brought up his human illusion. He had brown hair, gold eyes, baggy jeans, white t-shirt and tennis shoes.

"It's alright pup! I won't hurt you. I'm Katsu, the leader of the pack that lives in this forest. Did your pack really leave you?" Katsu asked. Toboe nodded and Katsu frowned. "Hmmm...Seeing how you're alone without a pack, would you like to join ours?" Toboe smiled.

"Really!" Toboe asked and Katsu nodded with a smile. "I'd love to! Thank you!" Toboe said. He got up and hugged Katsu. Katsu started laughing.

"Your welcome! Come on! You have to meet the rest of the pack!" Katsu said and they all dropped their illusions. Katsu went the way he came and Luna and Toboe followed.

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

Toboe smiles remembering. He got to know everybody and everybody loved him. A year later he told Katsu that he loved Luna. Katsu smiled and told him to tell Luna. So he did and Luna accepted, telling Toboe that she loved him. They went away from the pack and made love. Then they had Megumi and Melody. 

"Toboe!" Toboe looks up and smiles as Luna comes into view. "Megumi! Melody!" The twins stop wrestling and smile.

"Mama!" They both yell and tackle Luna. Luna laughs as Toboe gets up and walks to them.

"Ok you two! Get off of your mother." Toboe says. Megumi and Melody pouts, but get up. Luna sits up and kisses Toboe. Toboe kisses back. They broke the kiss when they hear Megumi and Melody giggling.

"What's so funny?" Luna asks.

"Nothing!" They say and run away from them. They stop and look at their parents. "Papa! Mama! Lets go to the lake!" Toboe and Luna smile while getting up. They walk to Megumi and Melody hand in hand.

* * *

Noi: Boo-ya! Done! 

Tsume: Pretty short and why the hell did we leave Toboe!

Noi: I know and that's how it is. I have half of the plot already, but the other half is still working it's way here.

Kiba: I would never leave Toboe behind.

Noi: In this story you did.

Hige: Why did we leave him behind?

Noi: You'll find out when.

Blue: When?

Noi: In one of the chapters and don't ask anymore questions or else I'll kill Toboe!

Kiba: You're bluffing.

Toboe: You wouldn't really kill me, would you and why do I have kids!

Noi: Yes, I was bluffing, no I wouldn't kill you Toboe and it's because I said so! Deal with it and if you ask anymore questions, I will make it so you guys have a terrible ending.

Tsume: Shit! You're crazy enough to do that to! You nearly killed one of your own characters in one of your other fics! Shutting up now!

Noi: ;;smirks;; Good idea! Oh! Duh! I'm so stupid!

Tsume: You're just now realizing this?

Noi: Shut up! ;;...;; means that there's action in the author thingys! I hope you like this chapter and review! Ja ne! Which means bye.

Toboe: Bye!

Kiba: ;;shrugs and stays silent;;

Hige and Blue: Bye! Review please!

Tsume: I don't care anymore!

Noi: I'll tell you why he's like that later! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Noi: Hey! Chapter 2 is here! Sorry it took so long!

Toboe: Yay!

Tsume: I'm going to die!

Noi: Maybe, maybe not! You never know with me and my reviewers!

Tsume: I don't like the sound of that!

Noi: You shouldn't! Anyways! Who wants to do the thingy!

Toboe: I do! I do!

Noi: Go a head!

Toboe: Yay! Noi doesn't own Wolf's Rain. She only owns Luna, Katsu, Megumi and Melody!

Noi: Thanks Toboe. This chapter has to do with the original pack only! Meaning, four of our favorite five wolves! Oh! ****Means the wolves are talking as wolves! Just like in the other story! On with the story!

* * *

"We're just walking around in circles Kiba! Where the hell are we going!" Tsume growls out and Kiba stays silent. "Kiba! You damn bastard! Say something!" Kiba still doesn't say anything. They continue walking and this pisses Tsume off even more. 

"Where are we going Kiba?" Hige asks and Kiba looks at both Hige and Tsume as if they were crazy! "What? Why the look?" Blue sighs and shakes her head.

"We're going to find Toboe. Where else would we go and we're not walking in circles Tsume. It just seems like it seeing how we're in a forest." Blue says and Tsume growls. Blue turns on Tsume. "What the hell are you growling at!"

"You you stupid mut! I was asking Kiba where we're going! Not you!" Tsume yells and Blue glares at Tsume. Tsume glares back and Kiba stands in between them.

"You two need to stop right now! We're already having enough problems! Just shut up and lets keep moving!" Kiba yells and they look away from each other. "The most important thing right now is to find Toboe!"

"Tell me Kiba. Why the hell did we leave him in the first place! The pup would've been completely fine if he went with us! For all we know, the damn runt could be dead!" Tsume yells and Kiba growls.

"You know perfectly well why we left Toboe behind! Or has our thirteen years of trying to find Toboe clouded your mind?" Kiba asks and Tsume glares at Kiba.

* * *

FLASHBACK! 

"Toboe! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Tsume yelled. Everybody stops and looks at Toboe. Toboe was far behind and they could tell he was running as fast as he could to catch up. Toboe collapsed on the ground panting.

"Can...we rest?" Toboe asked. Toboe looked at everybody who were looking at Kiba. Kiba gave a small smile.

"I don't see why not." Kiba said and everybody sat down. Toboe smiled and drifted off to sleep. Kiba looks at Toboe and the others. Everybody, but Tsume, nods. They all get up. "Come on Tsume. It would be better for him to stay here in the forest where it's safe." Tsume rolls his eyes.

"Yea. Very safe for a pup that doesn't know how to hunt or fight. Lets just hurry up and get this over with so we can come back." Tsume growls out and stands up. They drop thier human illusions and start running the way they were heading in the first place.

**_"Kiba. Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Toboe alone? Tsume does have a point. He can't fight and he doesn't know how to hunt." _**Hige growls out and Kiba sighs.

**_"I'd rather him stay in the forest than come with us to this city. Toboe would be scared out of his mind if he went there. It's for the best." _**Kiba says and everybody stays silent. During the middle of the night, they heard a faint howl. Everybody stops.

**_"Kiba. If he howls out of sadness, I'm going to be very pissed!" _**Tsume growls out and sure enough, they heard Toboe howl sadly. Tsume turns on Kiba.

**_"Tsume. You knew he was going to be depressed once we left him. You could've decided to stay with him and you can go back." _**Kiba says and Tsume growls viciously. **_"Lets get a move on." _**They keep moving and none of them answered either of Toboe's howls.

**_'I can't believe we're actually leaving Toboe behind! He's probably going to think the worst!' _**Hige thinks and sighs softly. They ran the whole night and got to the city during mid-day. They put up thier illusions.

"Are you sure this city is that bad Kiba?" Blue asks and Kiba nods. "I still don't see why we couldn't bring Toboe along. He'd stay very close to Tsume."

"That's one of the reasons why. Toboe would just get in the way and I don't like saying it." Kiba growls as Hige opens his mouth, but closes it afterwords. "Plus. Who said we could protect him if this city is full of hunters?" The others look at him with confusion.

"What do you mean 'full of hunters?' Are you saying this city is thier headquarters or something?" Hige asks and Kiba shrugs. "That's saying a lot leader! Sheesh! Lets get ourselves killed!" Kiba smiles.

"Don't tell me you don't have faith in being a wolf." Kiba says as he looks at Hige and Hige blinks. "You know all of us can take care of ourselves. It was Toboe that I was worried about. Lets go and hurry back to Toboe." Kiba says and they walk in.

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

Tsume crosses his arms across his chest in annoyance. Hige and Blue are sitting down against a tree, watching both Kiba and Tsume. Kiba's still standing where he was before Blue sat down. 

"That still doesn't prove anything! Yea! We did meet up with a lot of hunters, but not enough to have to leave Toboe behind!" Tsume yells and Kiba glares.

"You're forgetting about afterwords Tsume. After we left the city, dozens of hunters were after us! Toboe wouldn't have been able to fight day and night and run after that! You know this and this is the main reason why I left him behind! So he wouldn't get killed!" Kiba yells back.

"Guys. I smell wolves! Maybe they can help us find our way out of here and then we can continue our search for Toboe!" Hige says as he stands up. Kiba and Tsume look at him. They sniff the air and sure enough, Hige was right.(Duhh! He's got the best nose!)

"Lets go then. I want to find Toboe." Kiba says and runs after the scents with the others following. They slow to a walk after a couple miles and look around. They're in a clearing and for some reason, one of the scents got really familiar. They than hear a boy's voice.

"Papa! Come on! This isn't funny! Hey! I want to see those bracelets! Please!" The boy says and then they hear a man laugh. "Papa! Stop laughing!"

"Sorry pup! You always want to wear these bracelets, but you're to small for them!" The man says and they suddenly got this feeling that they knew this person. They walk toward thier voices, which was infront of them and getting closer as they walk.

"Papa? What's the matter?" A girls voice asks with a worry tone. Then they heard something that made them confused and bewildered.

"Honey. What's the matter?" A woman's voice asks. "Toboe! What's the matter! You're starting to scare me and the pups!" The woman says and the pack stand there, unable to believe thier ears.

'Toboe? No way!' Hige thinks.

'Is this our Toboe or a different wolf?' Kiba thinks.

'No way in hell this is the runt!' Tsume thinks.

'Huh! I would be very surprised if this is our Toboe.' Blue thinks.

"Papa! Snap out of it!" They hear the boy and girl say in unison.

"Hey! What was that for?" The man says and they hear the pups laugh.

"For not snapping out of it! Lets get to the lake!" The pups say in unison again. They hear running footsteps and two pups come crashing into Kiba. "Oops! Sorry!" The pups say and look at them, to freeze. The gang froze also. The pups that was infront of them, look like Toboe! "Papa! Mama!" The pups yell and run the way they came.

"There's no possible way that, that man could be Toboe!" Hige says and the others nod. "I'll die of shock if that man is Toboe." The others nod again.

"What's the matter pups? Why so panicky?" The man asks and the pack run after the pups and soon they could see the whole family. The woman has long black hair, down to the middle of her back and green eyes. The man, looks like an older version of Toboe. Kiba steps into view.

"Excuse me, but I believe we're the reason why they paniced." Kiba says as the whole pack comes out. The man and woman look up at them from thier pups. The woman glares at them and the man blinks. The man looks at his mate and sighs.

"Luna. No need to glare." The man says and then looks at them. "Lets hear the reason why." The man says with no warmth in his tone. The pups hears the tone and shivers.

"Papa! We bumped into them and we thought they were ones from our pack! When we saw that they weren't we paniced! Especially what happened last time!" The pups say in unison. The adults just kept looking at each other. Kiba, Hige, Blue and Tsume with confusion. Luna, the mother, with hate, and the father with no emotion at all.

* * *

Noi: There ya go! 

Toboe: You said it was only going to be Kiba and the others!

Noi: I lied! I was running out of ideas! So I decided to have a little fun!

Kiba: Very funny. Tell me, who reviewed?

Tsume: Yea. Who reviewed?

Noi: ;;blinks;; You're actually being nice! Very unusual! Oh! I forgot to mention this in the author thing in the first chapter.

Tsume: I don't want to get beat up like the other fics!

Noi: Whatever you say! First reviewer! Nocturnal Demon!

Tsume: Damn! If he reviewed, then that means...Oh shit! I'm dead either way!

Noi: ;;ignores Tsume;; Thank you Nocturnal Demon! I'm very happy that you reviewed and like the chapter! Don't worry. I haven't been online for a couple weeke either. I got on today to get the reviews and put this up! My brother was being an ass!

Toboe: What else did he say?

Noi: He said he shouldn't be online right now because they're at Tony's and they're both getting distracted!

Tsume: Did not need to know that!

Kiba: ;;nods in agreement with Tsume;;

Noi: To bad! Well. I wish Shrewkin good luck at the prom, along with you and Tony!

Toboe: How are Tony and Nocturnal Demon getting distracted?

Kiba: You don't need to know!

Noi: ;;nods;; Kiba's right. You don't need to know. Thank you again Nocturnal Demon! Next reviewer! Thank you crimsonbloodvampire!

Tsume: Damn it! No! Keep her away from me!

Noi: ;;ignores Tsume again;; Thank you for reviewing crimsonbloodvampire! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like the chapter also! At least I'm not the only one!

Toboe: Only one for what?

Noi: Thinking up names! We're both terrible at that!

Tsume: First you have something in common with Shrewkin and now crimsonbloodvampire! This isn't good!

Noi: Shut up. I'll wait unitl you post the prologue for your new YYH fic! She wants to say something to you Tsume! Crimsonbloodvampire!

Crimsonbloodvampire: ;;pops out of nowhere;; Hey Noi! How are you?

Noi: I'm good! How are you?

Crimsonbloodvampire: Not in a good mood.

Noi: Oh! Do what you did in the review then! You'll feel a lot happier!

Crimsonbloodvampire: My pleasure! ;;looks at Tsume;; Hello Tsume! I'm back! And I'm somewhat in a bad mood, which means, I can take it out on you. ;;gets out metal bat;; I suggest you start running.

Tsume: Hey! Don't take it out on me! Leave me the hell alone! You got the metal bat idea from Noi from the other fic! ;;runs away from crimsonbloodvampire;;

Crimsonbloodvampire: Get back here! ;;starts chasing Tsume and catches him...Starts hitting him in the head with bat;; Umm...I think we need an ambulance over here. I think I kinda gave him a concusion.

Noi: ;;sigh;; Just what we need. Tsume with a concusion. Oh well. He'll heal. Just leave him there.

Crimsonbloodvampire: ;;smiles;; Ok! See ya later Noi! ;;leaves;;

Noi: Bye! I laugh at Tsume! ;;laughs;;

Toboe: I'm going to call an ambulance like crimsonbloodvampire said. ;;leaves and calls 911;;

Noi: He's such a party pooper! Oh well. ;;looks and sees people coming out of an ambulance. they take Tsume away;; Wow. That was fast! Then again, the fire department is just down the road from my house. That's the truth! It doesn't look right there either, seeing how we're practically living in the country.

Toboe: ;;comes back;; Maybe I should've went with him. He'll get majorly mad at the humans and try to kill him.

Noi: Then let him. Thank you againg for reviewing crimsonbloodvampire! Next reviewer! Thank you xwolfdevilx for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was cute! Here's the update and I hope you like this chapter, along with Nocturnal Demon and crimsonbloodvampire. I hope she gets out of that bad mood! Last reviewer!

Toboe: Cool! Another one! Who?

Noi: Thank you Inu15kags for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was exciting! I know! It's just not like Kiba and the others to leave Toboe seeing how, exactly like what you said, Toboe is the innocent and youngest of the group! Thank you for reviewing again Inu15kags! Well. Gotta go! Ja ne!

Toboe: Bye!

Kiba: Review please! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Noi: Hello! Chapter three!

Toboe: What happens in this chapter?

Noi: Read and find out! I'm not giving any hints, except this chapter is longer than the first and second, to make up for thier shortness.

Toboe: Yay!! It's long!!!

Noi: Yea. I'm trying to cut down on the author thingys though. Just a little, not a lot! Who wants to do the thingy?

Kiba: I will.

Noi: Go a head.

Kiba: Noi doesn't own Wolf's Rain. She only owns the plot, Luna, Katsu, Megumi and Melody.

Noi: Thank you Kiba!! On with the story!! Wait. Where's Tsume?

* * *

Megumi's POV 

The adults just keep staring at each other. Why? I'm starting to get this feeling in my stomach that something's going to happen. Something bad. I look at Melody and I can tell she feels the same way. She looks at me and I slightly jerk my head to my left, behind papa and mama. Melody nods and we both disappear from view.

"What's gotten into papa Megumi?" Melody asks me after a few minutes from running out of everybody's hearing. I shrug and look at the ground confused.

"I don't know. Papa's never been like this before. Maybe he's just worried that they came to do what those other wolves did. Bring hunters here and kill our pack." I say and Melody shivers.

"I don't want that to happen Megumi. Grandpa nearly died because of it! I really don't want them to get hunters!" Melody says and I nod in agreement.

Normal POV

Megumi and Melody race back to thier parents and the other wolves. When they got there, Toboe's arms are across his chest and Luna;s glaring like there's no tomorrow. The twins look at each other and walk to thier parents.

"What are you doing here?!" Luna asks coldly. Tsume glares back at Luna, Hige and Blue just blink and Kiba sighs. "Well?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Luna yells.

"Mama! No need to yell." Megumi says and Melody nods. Luna looks at them and sighs. Megumi looks at Kiba and blinks. Melody, despite the fact that she was scared out of her mind, walks up to Kiba, before anybody could stop her.

"Melody! Get back here!" Luna yells terrified and Melody just looks at Kiba. Kiba looks at Melody back and blinks. Melody gives off a small smile and tugs his sleeve. Kiba bends down to her level.

"You're not traitors, are you?" Melody asks and Kiba tips his head in confusion. "I mean. Are you with the humans that hunt down wolves and came here to destroy our pack like those other wolves did?" Melody asks and Kiba smiles. He stands up and puts his hand on Melody's head.

"No. We're just passing by, trying to find a packmate of ours." Kiba says as he looks at Melody and looks at her parents. "We're sorry for causing harm if we did. We didn't know there was a pack here." Kiba says and Melody grins.

"That's ok! Just as long as you're not with those hunters and you're not trying to take our territory, as my grandpapa says, then you guys are ok! Right papa, mama?!" Melody asks as she looks at her parents. Luna isn't glaring anymore and Toboe still has no emotion on his face. "Papa?" Toboe shakes his head and motions for Melody. Melody walks up to Toboe and blinks.

"We don't know if they're telling the truth Melody. They could be lieing." Toboe says and Melody blinks. Melody looks at Megumi and Megumi shrugs.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what papa is getting at." Megumi says and walks up to Toboe. "Where are you getting at papa?" Toboe sighs and shakes his head.

"I swear. You two are more naive than I ever was. They might be saying that so we can be unprepared and they could kill us." Toboe bluntly puts out and the twins gasp. They look at them and then back at thier parents. Then they blink and look at each other. They shake thier heads.

"No!" Melody says and grabs Megumi's hand. She than drags Megumi to Kiba and tugs at Kiba's sleeve again. Kiba sighs and gets down to thier level. "What do you see?" Megumi blinks. "When you look in his eyes?" Megumi looks in Kiba's eyes and Megumi blinks.

"Well. If I have to say anything, it would have to be determanation." Megumi says and Kiba starts laughing. "What? What did I say?" Toboe and Luna tense slightly.

"It's deter_mination_! Not determanation!" Kiba says and smiles. Megumi then grins and nods.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm only 12 and nope!!!! You're wrong papa! They're not here to do anything like that!" Megumi says and looks at Toboe. Toboe blinks and sighs. He walks up to them and Kiba stands up.

"Sorry. We have to keep up our guard a lot." Toboe says and Kiba nods in understanding. Toboe stops and has to look down to meet Kiba in the eye. Kiba was a head shorter than Toboe. "So. Who ya looking for? Maybe we can help you out."

"Yay!! We can help out too, right?" The twins ask in unison and Toboe nods. "Yippi!! So! What does this wolf look like?" Kiba looks at them and points to them.

"You look like him. The one we're searching for. You two look like him." Kiba says and looks at Toboe. "You look like an older version of the pup we left behind." Toboe blinks in frustration.

'Sheesh! They don't look any different from when I last saw them.' Toboe thinks and looks at the twins, who look back and shrug. 'I think I'm going to have a little bit of fun.' Toboe looks at Kiba suspiciously.

"What's your name and thier names." Toboe says and gestures to the pack. Kiba blinks and looks at everybody. Hige and Blue shrug, as if saying they didn't care and Tsume nods. Kiba looks back at Toboe.

"I'm Kiba." Toboe blinks.

"I'm Hige." Toboe blinks again.

"I'm Blue." Toboe blinks for the third time.

"Tsume." Toboe blinks for the fourth time and again. "Yours." Tsume says and Toboe looks down at his twins, who nod and at his mate, who also nods and walks up to him.

"I'm Luna."

"Megumi and Melody!" The twins say in unison with a smile. They look at Toboe and Toboe blinks.

"Toboe." Toboe says and the pack blinks. Toboe raises an eyebrow. "What's with the looks?"

"The wolf we're searching for is also named Toboe." Kiba says and blinks. "How is it that you look like an older version of him and have the same name? Did you have a pack before this one?" Toboe blinks back and looks at the sky.

"Mmmmmm...Yea. I did." Toboe says and the pack stare at him. "I don't see why you're asking though. I don't remember much from being with my old pack. I do remember being called a runt by everybody, but the girl of the pack." Toboe says and everybody looks like one of thier packmates died. The twins giggle and Toboe looks at them. "What's funny now?"

"You were called a runt!!" They say in unison and Toboe sighs. "What? We were just saying!! It's funny!!" Toboe cracks his knuckles.

"Funny huh? Well guess what? You two are runts also!!!" Toboe says and runs at the twins. The twins yell and run away from Toboe. The other's watch and Kiba sighs.

"Thanks for the help. We're going to leave now, seeing how it's your territory." Kiba says and Luna shakes her head.

"You can stay. We don't mind. Come. Maybe my father can help you find your packmate." Luna says and Toboe and the twins stop wrestling. Megumi on Toboe's back and Melody's basically in a choke hold. The twins smile.

"Yay!! Grandpa! Here we come!!!" The twins say in unison and Toboe shakes his head. He gets up with Megumi on his back and picked Melody up.

"Papa!! Put me down!! Please!!" Melody says and struggles to get out of Toboe's hold. When Toboe tightens his hold, Melody looks at Toboe and lightly glares at him. "Papa!! If you don't put me down, I'll make you regret it!!"

"That pup's got a sassy mouth." Tsume mutters and Toboe chuckles, hearing. "You weren't supposed to hear that." Toboe shrugs and Luna smiles.

"She does have a sassy mouth. Megumi's even worse at times and sometimes, they just say those things for fun. After a while, you can tell." Toboe says and puts Melody down. Megumi jumps off of Toboe's back and Melody sighs.

"Can we see grandpa know?" Melody asks and Toboe gestures for her to go first. Melody and Megumi run ahead and the grown ups follow behind.

"Is it safe for them to run up a head like that? I mean. For what Melody was saying, humans seem to come her often." Hige says and Toboe smiles.

'Hige sounds the same.' Toboe thinks.

"They're fine. They'll scream or something if they see any humans. There was this one time they didn't do anything and just stared at the humans, but that was when they were about five." Toboe says and shrugs. "At least Katsu got there intime." Tsume looks at Toboe.

"Katsu? Big black wolf with gold eyes?" Tsume asks and Toboe nods.

"Katsu's Luna's father. So of course, that makes him the twins grandfather. Why?" Toboe asks and Tsume just 'hn's. "It's not that far to where him and the rest of the pack are. So, we'll figure out why you asked then." Tsume growls.

'Tsume's the same. Cold and distant. As always.' Toboe thinks.

"How many are in Katsu's pack?" Kiba asks and Luna shrugs. "Seeing how Katsu is your father, aren't you in the pack?"

"No. Toboe and I decided to be our own pack. Small and easy to travel if we ever decide to, which I wish we would!" Luna says and looks at Toboe. Toboe looks at her and shakes his head.

"No. No no no no no! Absolutely not Luna. I want to travel also, but no! It's dangerous for the pups." Toboe says and Luna sighs. "Hey! You try looking for Paradise when you're only fourteen after being a pet for your whole life!" Toboe says and everybody looks at him. Toboe blinks and smacks his forehead. "Shit! I wasn't suppose to say that."

"What do you mean? You know our Toboe. Don't you?" Kiba asks calmly and Toboe groans, then nods. "Where is he?" Toboe crosses his arms and looks at Kiba.

"Are you really that blind Kiba? Man! I was trying to have fun and I blew my own cover. Thanks Luna." Toboe says and looks at Luna. Luna smiles big.

"You're welcome Toboe! It's not nice to fool your old pack ya know. I'll see ya when you get to father's pack!" Luna says and runs as fast as she could. Toboe grumbles.

"That woman likes to spoil my fun. Well. My covers blown. How the hell does she trick me like that?" Toboe asks out-loud and sighs. Hige smirks and walks beside Toboe.

"You're naive and easily tricked." Hige says and Toboe glares at Hige. Hige puts his hands up in defense. "What? It's the truth. So. How ya doing Toboe and why didn't you tell us that you were you when you saw us?" Hige asks and Toboe looks in front of him, his glare intensifying.

"That's really simple Hige. Figure it out." Toboe says coldly and everybody was taken aback, even Tsume. Hige looks at him shocked and Toboe growls. "What?!"

"Nothing. Just you were never like this." Hige says and Toboe stops. Everybody stops and Toboe looks at all of them. "Mind telling us what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Jesus! What kind of stupid ass question is that?! Mind telling me why the hell you left me?!" Toboe yells and Hige steps back, holding his ears. Everybody looks at Kiba and Kiba sighs.

"It was so you wouldn't get killed." Kiba says and Toboe growls. "It's the truth. The city we were heading for was filled wi-"

"Kiba! Shut up!" Toboe yells, interruping Kiba and Kiba blinks. "I don't want to hear any excuses! Just go look for Paradise and leave me the hell alone!" Toboe says, turns around and starts running. Everybody stands there shock, looking at Toboe's retreating back.

"I can't believe him! We come back after thirteen years later and he's acting li-''

"Hige! Shut up!" Tsume yells and Hige shuts his mouth. "You can't really blame Toboe for acting like he just did. We did leave him behind and I don't blame him for acting like he is." Tsume says and Kiba sighs.

"Lets go to a lake or something and out of their territory. I don't feel like getting ambushed or anything." Kiba says and starts walking the way they came. Blue and Hige follow while Tsume looks the way Toboe went.

'I really don't blame Toboe. The others shouldn't either.' Tsume thinks and follows after the others.

* * *

Noi: There ya go! 

Toboe: Why was I mean to them?!

Noi: Easy! They left you! So. Does anybody know where Tsume is?

Toboe: Nope.

Noi: Ok. Then I'll get straight to the reviews before he comes back. I'm going to do them differently from now on and on top also.

**kyokatlover:** Thank you for reviewing for chapter's one and two, but where's chapter three? Anyways, I'm glad you love the story and Toboe's one of my favorite characters also! Thanks for the review again!

**DarkWolfQueen: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love this story and I'm trying my hardest to finish the other one and thinking of the chapters for this one, along with my others! Thanks again!

**TheTravelingWolf: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you love it! Broken record I am! Oh well. Here's the chapter! Thanks for reviewing again!

Noi: Well. There ya go!

Toboe: That's it? I thought there were more.

Noi: Nope! It's okay! So long as somebody reviews and keeps me motivated! Well. Gotta go and find Tsume! Bye!

Toboe: See ya! mutters I still can't believe I turned my back on them!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's been a while huh?! I would really like to apologize for that! I've had major writers block on this story! I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right, so I started more stories! Please forgive me!! ;bows;

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

Alright! Reviewers!

**xXLexi-PikachuXx: **I'm glad you like that chapter! Hope this chapter's to your liking!

**Evilflynmonkeys: **Glad you like the story so far! Sorry for the delayed update!

**PantherdemonX08: **Oh! Glad you like all of my chapters so far! Here's the 4th!

**Lil mutt face girl: **Yay! You think it's cute! Here's the update!

**TheTravelingWolf: **Glad you like Toboe's new attitude!

**Artist-girl731: **Nope! I didn't discontinue and here's the next chapter! I'm glad you like it and sorry for worrying you!

**Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it and a bit of warning. You might not be able to review regularly for this chapter. If not, then just PM me about what you thought! Just wanted to tell you, just in case!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain!**

HERE WE GO!!

* * *

After running for a couple minutes, Toboe slows to a walk, and then to a stop. He leans against a tree on his left and just stares at the ground.

' 'So you wouldn't get killed.' Riiight. Nice lie Kiba. Very nice.' Toboe thinks while shaking his head. 'Why the hell did you have to come back!? Why couldn't you have just left and stayed away!?' Toboe grits his teeth and then punches the tree. 'Why?!' Toboe squeezes his eyes shut and takes in deep breathes.

"You sound and look horrible. What happened?" Toboe glances to his left and then back to the tree. "Are yblaou going to explain? Or do I have to get it out of the pups, like I usually have to." Toboe dryly chuckles and looks at the talker fully. He's a wolf with black fur, starting to gray in a few spots and gold eyes.

"How long have you been there Katsu?" Toboe says and plops down next to Katsu, who was laying down. Toboe hangs his head in between his raised legs, with his arms resting on his knees. Katsu grins as best as he could in his true form.

"I've been here for a couple hours. I was just about to leave, until you walked past with _that_ look on your face. Don't tell me humans came again." Katsu says while laying his head back down, keeping a close eye on Toboe. Toboe huffs and  
Katsu blinks. "No?" Toboe shakes his head. "Then what?" Toboe sighs and looks at Katsu.

"They came back." Katsu blinks and Toboe blinks back. "My old pack." Katsu's eyes widen and he brings up his illusion. Katsu sits up and stares at Toboe, waiting. "Long story short, they were looking for me, once they figured out who I was, they wanted me to come back and I basically told them to go to hell." Katsu hums in understanding.

"Are they still here?" Toboe shrugs. "That's never a good answer." Toboe shrugs again and puts his chin in his hand, a sure sign he was thinking. Toboe then looks at Katsu skeptically. "What?"

"Do you know Tsume?" Katsu tenses. "You do. How?" Katsu shakes his head and stands up.

"Later. Where's Luna and the pups?"

"They went ahead. They should be at your pack by now." Katsu nods and starts walking the way Toboe came. "Where're you going?" Katsu looks at Toboe and grins.

"For a walk!" Toboe blinks and just sits there.

'For a walk?! Since when did Katsu do that?!' Toboe shrugs and lays down.

* * *

Megumi and Melody stare at the ground behind the trees, thinking the same thing.

'Papa had a pack before Grampas?!' The twins, instead of going a head like they planned, decided to sneak back and listen to the adults talking. Now, they're sitting down, hidden behind the trees the adults just left. The way Toboe was talking to his old pack surprised the pups. They've never heard him talk like that _ever!_

"Megumi?" Megumi looks at Melody and Melody looks at Megumi. "What should we do?" Megumi frowns and shrugs.

"We can't do anything. All we can do, is go see Grandpa." Melody stares at Megumi pleadingly. "No Melody! We're not going to do anything!" Melody pouts and stands up.

"Well. You won't, but I want to know the whole story! So I'm going to Papa's old pack and get some answers. You can go home if you want to." Melody says and starts running toward the lake.

"Melody! Wait!" Megumi yells while standing up and running after Melody.

* * *

Luna sighs as she walks towards her father's pack. Like her pups, she also went back to listen and was kinda disappointed in Toboe.

'Toboe. Why didn't you hear them out?' Luna thinks while looking at the sky. Luna sighs again. 'Tsume knew who father was, maybe I should go talk to father.' Luna nods to herself and starts off at a run to find Katsu.

* * *

Katsu walks slowly to the spot where Toboe met his pack. To say he was surprised to hear Tsume was a part of his old pack, is an understatement. Toboe never talked about his old pack, instead opted to keep his past to himself, which nobody held against him. Katsu's eyes narrow.

'Tsume. Odd to know you were part of Toboe's old pack. You have an explanation to give once I find you and your pack.' Katsu looks straight ahead with the notion of not leaving Toboe's old pack alone until he got some answers.

* * *

Kiba and the pack walks until they find the lake they were looking for. They sit by the edge and stay silent, replaying the whole conversation with Toboe. The whole way to the lake, they were silent, not daring to interrupt the silence or each other, who were deep in thought.

"So. What are we going to do?" Hige finally breaks the silence. "Are we really going to leave without Toboe?" Hige and Blue looks at Kiba while Tsume glances at him. Kiba keeps his eyes on the lake.

"We can't force Toboe to come back with us. He's not a pup anymore and he's got a family of his own." Kiba says and Hige looks at the lake as well.

"But are we really just going to up and leave with no warning again? Can't we stay for a while and see if Toboe comes back to hear us out?" Hige asks and looks at Blue. Blue shrugs.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Porky. Lets stay for a while Kiba. Lets see if Toboe does come to hear us out." Tsume says. Hige whines at the nickname and Blue smiles.

"OI!" The whole pack jump a bit and whirl around. Behind them, they can see Melody running towards them, with Megumi not far behind. When Melody and Megumi get to them, Melody grins and Megumi sighs after seeing the grin. "So. What's the story?"

"What runt?" Tsume asks and the twins glare at him.

"What's the story?" Megumi says and all they got were confused looks. Megumi groans. "Why did you leave Papa behind? What happened?"

"Ah." Hige says and looks at Kiba. "Should we tell them? After all, they are Toboe's pups, but one question. How did you know we left Toboe behind? Did he tell you?"

"Nope! We heard everything." Megumi and Melody say in unison, making the adults eyes widen a bit.

"You two aren't just runts. You're sneaky runts." Tsume says with a grin. Megumi and Melody go to retort, but are cut off.

"You really shouldn't talk about and to my grandchildren like that, Tsume." Everybody looks behind them. The pups smile and Tsume's grin immediately fell.

"Grandpa!" They yell and run at Katsu. They jump up and Katsu catches them.

"What are you pups doing here? Don't you know you shouldn't talk to strangers?" The pups pout.

"It's ok! They're Papa's old pack! What are you doing here?" Megumi asks while Katsu puts them down. Katsu looks at Kiba and nods towards them.

"I'm here to get some answers and I'm not leaving until I get them. So you better start explaining." While Katsu was talking, he was walking towards them. He sat down in front of Kiba, looks at Tsume and grins. "Long time no see, Tsume." Everybody looks between Tsume and Katsu, surprised. Tsume merely huffs and looks at the lake.

"How do you two know each other?" Blue asks and the twins sit down on either side of Katsu, also wondering.

* * *

**There ya go! I know it's short, but there's a reason. Before I put up the next chapter, I need to you guys to vote. Should:**

**A) Toboe quickly forgive the pack after hearing them out and go with them OR  
**

**B) Toboe not forgive them so easily and be complicated OR**

**C) What you think Toboe should do if it's not A or B.**

**Please vote in the review, if you guys are still there! Once again, sorry for not updating till now and I beg for forgiveness!!**


End file.
